


If there is a light

by Molanfeng



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molanfeng/pseuds/Molanfeng





	

作者：Memaizaka  
原作链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342296?view_adult=true

翻译：墨澜枫(Molanfeng)

 

我不是原作者，我只是翻译原文，一切权利属于原作者。

Summary:

Finwë留下了一件珍贵的礼物。

 

Notes:

•给amyfortuna

(注释见文章末尾)

 

 

他们处于此地还是多亏了他们的父亲。Finwë不顾valar们的命令在审判之环（Ring of Doom）中出现在Fëanáro和Ñolofinwë的面前，他要亲自解决这个问题，强迫他们在自己屋子中心的套间里共度三天时光，以确保他们全程被完全隔离。

 

被锁住的几个小时后，他们依旧坐在Fëanáro离开时的位置，经过大量的警告和请求，Fëanáro坐在椅子上，面朝窗户，背挺得直直的两臂抱在胸前，一动不动；Ñolofinwë坐在Fëanáro左边的沙发上，手放在大腿上。最初，Ñolofinwë确信Fëanáro袭击他只是时间问题，所以一直紧张地坐着，如果Fëanáro向他倾斜过来，就随时准备回击，如果Fëanáro朝他仍任何东西，就准备躲开。

 

这些事根本没发生。其他的事也没发生。Fëanáro似乎沉浸在自己的思绪里，他没说话，甚至都没看他。更不用说生气，他看起来沮丧又疲惫。他一直在大声地深呼吸，就像辛苦登上山顶筋疲力尽一般。

 

Ñolofinwë渐渐地放松了，让自己的思维游荡，回顾那些把他们带到这些房间的事件。谨慎警惕给思绪让路，进而发展成完全的无聊。第二次胡思乱想结束，他终于决定要问Fëanáro自从佩剑事件（sword-incident）之后一直困扰他的问题。他不能想象Fëanáro会作何反应，但是他想冒险一试——看在他们父亲的份上，他反复告诉自己。

 

“你会真的杀我吗？”

 

他的语气如他想要的一样平缓，问题带给他的苦恼被藏得一丝不漏。

 

Fëanáro被吓了一跳，他眨眨眼，僵硬地放下胳膊，如同突然意识到全身像都被控制了一样僵硬。

 

“我不知道。”他慢吞吞地说，如果这个答案不是Ñolofinwë希望的，至少他还是欣赏Fëanáro的诚实。Fëanáro继续说到，然而他的声音有一些嘶哑，“就像噩梦成真了一般…听见你说那些话之后。我，父亲的背叛者！毕竟有传言：你和你的兄弟将会放逐我，作为可鄙的、背离Valar意志的。”

 

“Melkor的诡计真是层出不穷。”

 

“Valar的确说了我的出生由毁坏（Marring）而来。”

 

“你相信了他。”

 

Fëanáro冷哼一声，再次把手臂交叉起来。“你说的就是他想让你说的。”

 

“而你做的就是他想让你做的。”

 

“…我就见过他一面” Fëanáro吐口口水，龇着牙想那些回忆, “…我之前建了一个秘密锻造间，这样我就可以确保我在工作的时候他不会来打扰我，也让他远离我的儿子们，还有他的那些关于背叛和威胁的言辞。之后你的人马开始在公开场合出现，带着有你家徽的盾牌。”

 

“我也看见了你的。”Ñolofinwë意味深长地挑起双眉，Fëanáro抬起头怒目而视，“的确如此，我们都应该在失控之前先停下来，想想每次谈话的结尾，而不是谁有最多的追随者。”

 

Fëanáro点点头，从鼻子里重重地出了一口气，这让Ñolofinwë想起了一头愤怒的公牛。他如同一头沉重而灵敏的公牛般站起来，大步走向墙，猛烈地击打它。Ñolofinwë有点害怕，他确定他听到了骨头断裂的声音。

 

“这该死的厌恶！” Fëanáro喊道，“Valar会惩罚我们而不是追捕他！”

 

“嗯…你的确抨击过维拉。”

 

“我当然抨击过。”Fëanáro瞟了一眼墙壁，拳头还在空中颤抖，“是他们先放走他的。”

 

“你真的想离开吗？”

 

Fëanáro很鄙视这个问题，转过头留下嘲弄的一瞥。

 

“…这样你就可以当国王了？”

 

“别这么荒谬。但我会带领我的人离开Valinor。”

 

“我们的人。”Ñolofinwë更正道，“我不认为你适合当国王。我比你更擅长政治，至少，比你更…适合管理。”

 

“坐在议会大厅里，大概。”Fëanáro皱起鼻子离开墙壁。他走过去站在他面前，看起来没有任何攻击他，或者类似的企图，“徒步从Tirion走到Avanthar需要耗费多少？你需要什么补给？质量呢？你练过剑术吗？”

 

“我没有自己的剑。”

 

Fëanáro停了一会——他看起来真的很惊讶——然后张开双臂耸耸肩：“那我就给你做一把。”

 

一种不祥的担忧让Ñolofinwë颤抖，这比可以淡忘的模糊预感要强烈：“我希望今天以后我们不需要剑。”

 

“你还相信维拉可以，或者愿意，保护我们？如果Melkor在Valinor外面有我们不知道的帮手怎么办？”

 

“那你会返回Middle-Earth将自己暴露在那里的各种危险前面？”

 

“谁告诉你Melkor永远不会攻击这里？Valar没做任何主动保护他们领地的事，他们注点意到Noldor间的骚动，但是他们根本没怀疑过Melkor可能是始作俑者。全都是我的错，当然，因为我公开抨击了他们！” Fëanáro短促尖锐的嘲笑道，“避开他们的怒火真是太容易了，不公开做事，隐藏起来就好！”

 

Ñolofinwë咽下反驳的话。Fëanáro不是完全错了，他知道他同父异母兄弟那声名狼藉的固执，在遭到反驳之后会更加糟糕。如果忽略那些不重要的事，给他发泄的机会，Fëanáro会更加愿意听的。他们需要达成共识的又不是关于Valar的观点。

 

“过来。”他说，朝Fëanáro右手的方向点点头。

 

Fëanáro转过手来发现鲜血正从指节处涌出来。

 

四目相对。Ñolofinwë有些希望被断然拒绝，但是Fëanáro叹了口气，走过来坐在他的旁边，一点也不尴尬地把手展开递过去。Ñolofinwë拉住它，触摸指节周围的区域，确保那里没有断裂的骨头。

 

“你还是个医生？”Fëanáro说，听起来兴趣远远大于嘲讽。

 

Ñolofinwë偷笑：“我可以从健全的骨头里找出断裂的。”

 

“这不会留疤，对吧？”

 

“我不——”Ñolofinwë开始说，但是Fëanáro的左臂摸上了他的脖子，摩擦着他的剑曾经刺破的地方。那里仍然有一个疤，不大，但是暗沉的颜色在Ñolofinwë的皮肤上很明显。Ñolofinwë僵在那里，不得不在能回答之前狠狠咽下颤抖。Fëanáro的手指在他的脖子上用他吞咽的力度拨动。

 

“不会留疤。”

 

“真糟糕。”Fëanáro喃喃道。

 

“如果你真的因为袭击我感到后悔的话——”Ñolofinwë猜测到，让这些词语在他们之间盘桓，他继续摩挲着Fëanáro的手，更像是想压下他自己的紧张。

 

Fëanáro注视着他手指的动作，“真的。”

 

“那就好了，我猜。如果我们能交流得更…像我们小时候一样，也许未来我们可以避免任何更大的误解，解决我们之间的问题，。”

 

Fëanáro试着微笑一下似乎要说出‘yes’。之后他歪着头问道“你喜欢这么做？”

 

Ñolofinwë意识到他不仅仅是摩挲着Fëanáro的手了，他还在摩擦他手腕上的食指和大拇指，感受着肌腱和血管，和他皮肤表面的纹理。Fëanáro没有撤回他的手，所以他就继续下去。

 

“你介意吗？”他回问道。

 

“算不上吧。”

 

“那，咱们去洗手间吧，我会清理这个的。”

 

三天后，当Finwe把他们从禁闭里放出来时，他们面露憔悴但是没有受伤——即便如此Irime的表情也过了一会才恢复。

 

因为实在无事可做 ，结果他们第一次尝试沟通后，就聊完了所有能想到的话题，从最无聊的到最敏感的。他们的分歧还没有完全解决，但是他们已经解决了一些，这比一个好的开始更棒。他们没机会讨论的更加深入。在禁闭结束当天之后的庆祝晚宴上，Valar告诉Finwë，他们判决Fëanáro因为公开抨击维拉、破坏Aman平静，而流放十二年。

 

Finwë的抗议似乎没起作用，把Fëanáro从Tirion放逐那么长时间会阻碍和解的一切尝试。他感到羞耻而痛苦，决定要跟着Fëanáro一起流放，他宣布自己不再为王 ，只要自己的首生子和后嗣还无法自由地生活在他们喜欢的地方，如同Melkor的现状 ，然后他脱下自己的皇冠锁在了匣子里。

 

愤怒的Fëanáro和Ñolofinwë试图平息这场混乱，Ñolofinwë一点也不乐见父亲的离开。Fëanáro认为Ñolofinwë也应该被惩处——他对骚乱也应承担同等责任，不管他事实上没有挑战过Valar的权威。

 

Fëanáro的儿子们也跟着他们的父亲， Maitimo和Macalaurë留在Tirion，Finwë命令他们管理他们父亲的事务。然而大批Fëanáro的追随者决定跟他一起向北前行，这令Finwë更加担心放逐只会加深隔阂。

 

Ñolofinwë管理Tirion剩下的Ñoldor，之前Finwë不在时他就偶尔做过，但是Maitimo影响了他，很深的影响。他们表面的和谐缓解了大多数精灵的紧张，即使面临逐渐蔓延的对未来的不确定，更可怕的是他们收到Finwë的信件，信里详尽描述Melkor如何‘拜访’了Formenos，并试图诱捕Fëanáro。因此他们一起爬上Taniquetil催促Valar，要他们明白Melkor才是Valinor骚乱的煽动者，并把信件给他们看。但是在Aman没找到Melkor，Valar不打算到境外去追捕他。

 

Ñolofinwë敏锐的预感在他与Fëanáro交谈 的时候就一直压在心里。Melkor下一个要对付他，并试着诱捕他吗？或者他会因为花言巧语而轻易出兵？这些想法让他无法入睡，每晚都一样， 他担心所有的阴影，直到节日庆典，突如其来的的黑暗让他觉得再次听到Fëanáro说‘谁告诉你Melkor不会袭击这里？’

 

惨烈的袭击让Ñolofinwë和Fëanáro都感到惊恐。

 

审判之环里，Ñolofinwë站在Fëanáro旁边，Curufinwë受挫而疲惫不堪，继续攻打Formenos，Fëanáro纵身投入黑暗，他跟随着他的兄弟们冲锋陷阵，悲痛得近乎疯狂。他抓住他，用几乎揉碎他的力度紧紧拥抱他，直到Fëanáro呼喊得筋疲力尽，撕扯着他的后背如同一只发狂的受伤野兽，撕裂他轻质的外袍，在他的背上留下道道抓痕，那是会留下瘢痕的指印。这些痕迹是Ñolofinwë的眼泪。他抱着Fëanáro就如同拥抱他自己的悲伤，涌上心头的悲痛，一切都像实质的撕扯。

 

他们父亲的死亡才让他们在一起，依靠彼此，但是意识到这些他们付出了更多的苦痛，就像一件价格高昂的礼物。他们一起救济了Formenus的群众，一起领导Ñoldor离开了Tirion。很少有精灵留下来，特别是Valar告诉所有前来询问的精灵他们不会释放Finwë之后。Rumil直到最后一刻都在犹豫，但是面对Fëanáro的绝望，他带着三卷珍视的卷轴，加入了他们。

 

在Alqualondë，Teleri拒绝了他们的求助：他们既不会把船借给他们，也不会教他们如何建造船只，声称这么做不太恰当，因为Ñoldor的冒险与Valar的意愿相悖。Arafinwë恳求他的岳父和兄弟 们，但是他们不为所动，催促Ñoldor赶快回头，回到Valar的保护下。Fëanáro大发雷霆，提醒Olwë之前Ñoldor是如何对Teleri慷慨相助的。Ñolofinwë下达命令：捡走镇子周围海滩上星罗棋布全部的宝石。所有的男精灵、女精灵还有孩子们都在淘洗沙子，很快Alqualondë的街道挤满了圆润光滑的各色宝石。

 

Fëanáro威胁他们如果继续坚持不提供任何帮助，就要烧毁全部的船之后，Teleri终于退步了，Ñolofinwë一个字都没反对。因长时间的等待和他们认为的朋友拒绝帮助，队伍越来越焦躁生气。Ñoldor跟Teleri的水手之间已经出现打斗，情况只会变得越来越糟。Ñoldor必须离开，但是没有船他们无法离开。

 

离开的时候他们之间的友谊不再维持。Arafinwë追随他们的亲属，但是他因亲族的遭遇而心情沉重。Uinen，她注意到Teleri的哀歌，在Ñoldor航行到Tol Eressëa的宽阔海域时搅起一阵猛烈的暴风雨。有些船只被困其中，船上的精灵被深海无情地吞没。Elenwë就在那些被淹死的里面，Turucáno、Írissë 和Tyelcormo合力才把Itarillë从海浪中救出来。

 

颤抖着，但是因维拉的敌对态度而更加坚决，一旦暴风雨减退，Ñoldor操纵船只向西北航行，追随着星光。

 

在Tol Eressëa短暂休整补水之后，Ñolofinwë登上了Fëanáro的船，听Fëanáro讲他突然想出的计划，关注他的决定，尽可能的接近他。自从Finwë死后，自从他们知道他们需要彼此而不是被丧父之痛吞没，他开始正视他的兄长，不是因为血缘联系在一起的某个精灵，不是朋友或者同盟。他会对这种感情产生疑惑，在黑暗来临之前；现在，他们在一起抵御忧虑和悲痛。

 

Fëanáro和他在甲板下面的小船舱独处了几个小时，当初建造它似乎就是确保那些感情能找到合适的土壤生长成熟。

 

那一次，如同之前的每一次一样，Fëanáro坐在光裸的地板上——船內的装潢是光滑而淳朴的白色，他一直随身携带的佩剑以一种奇怪的角度‘叮当’一声落在他身边，他从盒子里取出一摞笔记开始回顾他们。Ñolofinwë观察着他，然后安静地坐在他对面，双腿交叉，他们的膝盖几乎碰在一起，拉起Fëanáro的右手握在一起。他像那天在他们父亲的房间里一样摩挲着它，就像一个他再也无法回去的梦，他们那时依旧相信生活是快乐的。Fëanáro痛苦地叹了口气，把目光动笔记上移开，脸皱在一起，毫无疑问相同的记忆冲击着他，Ñolofinwë抬起手移到Fëanáro的胳膊上，向他一点一点靠过去，只要稍稍弯腰侧身就可以吻上他兄长的嘴唇。

 

触感很轻，但是对于兄弟之间的亲吻又太湿了一点，而且长到不能当做无意的触碰而忘记。哽咽的呢喃敲击着他的嘴唇。Ñolofinwë继续下去，直起身跨过兄长的双腿跪在他面前。

 

Fëanáro的嘴对他张开，羊皮纸窸窸窣窣落下大腿的声响对Ñolofinwë来说是最甜蜜的声音。他立刻硬了。突然而至的情潮冲击让他想起很久之前最后一次和其他精灵做爱，甜蜜的放纵。他也想起了Anairë。她选择留下跟Eärwen在一起一点也不让他惊讶，考虑到Ñoldor和

Teleri之间的血海深仇。Anairë和他不是因为爱情而结婚。他们一直都是好友，也仅此而已。

 

Fëanáro把他拖入这个吻，嘴唇包裹着Ñolofinwë的舌头想要把它吸吮进自己嘴里，他的脑子里一片空白。

 

皮革发出咯吱声，衣料沙沙作响，他们把对方从衣服里解放出来。Ñolofinwë解开Fëanáro的剑带把武器扔到一边。他们相互试探，但都不想打断这个吻，每当他们换气的间隙，嘴唇都会寻找对方，然而Ñolofinwë稍后才意识到他所有的注意力都被掌心传来的Fëanáro的体温和他双手粗暴的爱抚吸引。

 

斗篷和外套堆成了临时床铺还有一包换洗的衣服当做枕头，当Ñolofinwë把Fëanáro推倒在上面时他没有反抗。Ñolofinwë终于打断这个吻，鼻尖温柔地沿着额头轻蹭，在他棱角分明的下巴和绷紧的脖子低下头，湿漉漉的吻落在他的胸膛上。他的嘴唇蹭上Fëanáro丝滑又透着麝香味的勃起，然后舔上去，整根吞进去嗓子里发出呼噜声，Fëanáro全身颤抖。

 

他向上瞟了一眼。Fëanáro用胳膊支撑着自己，眼睛盯着他看，里面点燃的欲望好奇他下一步要做什么。Ñolofinwë对上他的眼睛然后亲吻他阴茎的顶端。他把Fëanáro的大腿推起来，弯下腰继续埋头在他兄长的胯部。他慢慢舔过Fëanáro的后穴。紧接着就是一阵颤抖和呻吟，所以他舔了一边又一遍，用口水把他的兄长弄得一片湿润，舌头进去再出来。他不知道自己在他兄长的后穴舔弄了多久。他只知道当他再次抬头看的时候Fëanáro的头已经仰到后面，他自己的肩膀和后背已经僵直了，阴茎分泌的前液将他们胡乱丢弃的衣服弄得一片狼藉。

 

当他插进去一点的时候Fëanáro紧的不行，也不够润滑让他能送进去。他下次一定会正确地进行前戏——他得确定还有下次——找到合适的润滑剂，用足够长的时间安抚她的兄长让他准备好。但是Fëanáro并不是脆弱的少年。Fëanáro接受了他，往后推了一点然后张开双臂拥抱他，紧得他从审判之环中逃出来时一样。Ñolofinwë开始动作，他们滚在一起知道用尽了全身最后一丝力气，精液和汗水混合在一起沾满了他们的身体。

 

Ñolofinwë还不想退出来，Fëanáro也没有示意要他这么做。所以他侧躺着，抱着Fëanáro把他的一条腿拉到自己腰上。他们的下身还连在一起，蜷缩于彼此的怀里，海面上摇摆的船像暴露在大风中的摇篮，他们在船舱里打盹。

 

一天天过去，大海依旧环绕着他们，就像永远不会醒来的噩梦。每当风评浪尖的时候，星辰的光芒被玻璃一样的水面反射，很难分辨出哪里是天的尽头，而海面又从何处开始。

 

然后，突然他们穿过了一面隐形的墙，黎明的光辉笼罩着他们。

 

它不完全像Laurelin的光芒，Laurelin投射下的光芒渐渐减弱，如同隔着层层薄纱，金色的光斑漂浮在空气中。在Varda的光罩外面的光更加明艳，如同没有稀释过的颜料，天空是如此明亮看上去就几乎是固体的一样。光芒四射的圆球挂在中央，光华壮丽炫目异常。

 

“那是——”Fëanáro转头仰望刚想说什么，但很快再次陷入沉默，昂起头手搭凉棚。

 

其他船上，所有的精灵聚集在一起兴奋地仰望天空，有些年长的精灵，像见到老朋友一样高兴地向那个金色的球挥手。

 

Rúmil也是其中之一。“Valar说这里的光已经被污染了。我忘了它有多强烈。”

 

“我听过关于Cuiviénen光芒的传说，但我从来没想过他会如此……明亮。” Ñolofinwë说到，眼睛眯成一道缝。

 

“Valar说的黑暗是个比喻，是啊。说实话，自从圣树发生了那些事之后，我很害怕他再也不存在了。” Rúmil在自己掌心落下一个吻，然后吹向空中。“Anar，火之王。他的妹妹Ithil，光之王，暗夜女王。”

 

Anar和Ithil吸引了所有人的注意，让他们忘记了他们已经在船上奥星了许久，补给水源几近用完。Fëanáro和Rúmil争论了许久，那到底是一个更大的星体还是一颗距离近的，或者那根本就不是星体。

 

根据Anar和Ithil很容易辨别时间，即使他们的移动并不是规律的交替。Anar和Ithil从没融合过。Anar从他们面前升起，从他们想要抵达的东方，又在他们身后沉入海面，糅合了鲜红，玫瑰，紫罗兰色投入地平线，天空一片黑暗。Ithil在黑夜降临的时候可以在天空中瞥见，它只在黑暗中闪耀，就像吸收了Anar的余光一般。星星看起来比在双树还存在的Valinor时期更加清晰明亮。

 

小船舱没有受外面变化的影响，剩下的时间Ñolofinwë 和Fëanáro继续待在一起。通常他们都不做爱，Fëanáro坐在地上，把笔记放在大腿上摊开，大声地在上面写写画画。Ñolofinwë坐在他身后，环住他的腰，头抵在他的肩膀上，认真听着，不时轻哼表示赞同或异议。偶尔当Fëanáro睡着的时候，他强迫自己保持清醒，看着他兄长脸上残留的忧虑和悲伤，渐渐入睡。

 

他们还在一起打盹，当破晓的曙光从地平线升起，驱走了黑暗，突然有声音喊道：‘陆地！’

 

他们蓬头垢面衣衫不整地从船舱里出来。Tyelcormo眼含热泪地看着他们。其他的Fëanorians 和Rúmil聚集在围栏，盯着远处逐渐延伸出来的陆地。

 

很快他们就可以辨别出海岸线了。Arafinwë的船一马当先，驶向最近的海岸，两边的延伸出来的海角就像张开的双臂，欢迎他们回家。

 

其他的船跟随着Arafinwë的船，小心地并成两排，排成一长队。深入到海湾里面后，他们看见一座城市，白色峻峭的墙壁耸立在岩石堆里俯瞰大海，上面装点的灯光在迅速亮起来的天空下显得愈发微弱。他们划到了一处多沙的海滩，Arafinwë觉得最好还是不要冒险尝试浅水。

 

他抛下锚，把船停下。

 

*

 

“Círdan。” Fëanáro重复着这个名字，看着眼前这个明显年长的精灵。

 

“原名叫Nowë。” Rúmil笑着补充道。Círdan和他难以置信地拥抱在一起，周围人一片惊讶。

 

“Finwë的孩子们。” Círdan说到，眼睛里充满惊讶和悲伤。Fëanáro, Ñolofinwë, Arafinwë和Írimë在他面前坐成一排，一身戎装，风尘仆仆。

 

Morgoth的半兽人在Western Beleriand肆无忌惮地横行，在他们登陆的时候突然发动袭击，越过海岸前方的山丘向他们冲来。Ñoldor被迫散开，沿着海岸线跑，有一些跑到了他们在海峡上看到的城墙边，城门突然打开了。Anar锐气正盛，半兽人被全部歼灭。

 

“我为你的到来感到悲伤，但是我承认我很高兴在这里见到你。黑暗势力对这片土地的控制越来越强了。”

 

“魔——黑暗势力在哪儿？” Fëanáro问道。

 

“在更远的北方。目前离这里很远。他在那有个很大的堡垒，是关押他抓住精灵的监狱。” Círdan顿了一下，给这五个Ñoldor一点时间理解他的话，“半兽人毁掉了这里所有的村庄，森林和水井。我不能保证你们的供给，但是你们可以成为我的客人，好让你照顾伤员，安置你的子民。”

 

在Arafinwë和Írimë的监督下，Ñoldor 在城镇前方安营扎寨，而Eglarest的大门保持开放，这样他们可以相互保护。

 

Círdan带着Ñolofinwë和Fëanáro爬上镇子里最高的塔，把环绕着Beleriand的群山指给他们看，在群山之外，有一个黑色的小团，但是足够骇人，那是Morgoth的堡垒。之后Círdan离开他们回到Rúmil那里。

 

Ñolofinwë和Fëanáro肩并肩站在栏杆旁，一阵沉默，尽管Ñolofinwë对他兄长的预测多与他对Morgoth的堡垒或者关于他们敌人的新信息。

 

“所以，兄长，我们来了。”片刻后他说道，高塔上的风在耳边打着呼哨。

 

他面向Fëanáro，试图用自己的视线让他有所反应。他很害怕他们之间的亲密举动只是暂时的，就像一个未打磨的宝石被尘封在时光中，但是他不确定该如何开始这个话题：他们从来没讨论过他们在船舱里做过的事。

 

Fëanáro突然转过来，双手紧紧捧住他的头。把他拉近吻住他的嘴唇，热烈而渴望，想要夺走他全部的呼吸。

 

过了最初的惊讶，Ñolofinwë回过神来，有技巧地亲吻，直到可以把他推在墙壁上，用力地把自己和他的嘴唇分开，气喘吁吁。

 

“不要…”Fëanáro说道，他的手滑到他的后颈抓住斗篷，后面几个字声小得听不清。

 

“什么？”

 

“别离开我。” Fëanáro重复道。

 

Ñolofinwë心跳漏了一拍。Fëanáro抓住他的斗篷，皱着眉看他。Ñolofinwë埋下头继续亲吻他，拼命压抑着要冲破胸口的狂喜。他本不该因为Fëanáro错把简单的‘我们来了’当成分别的前兆。但是这种喜悦来自于他对兄长强烈的需要。Ñolofinwë觉得已经胜利在望了，他现在可以在阳光下品尝Fëanáro的嘴唇，他父亲留给她的最后的果实，这当然不是Finwë预想的那样，但是美丽而珍贵。

 

“我不会。”他趁嘴唇没有跟兄长黏一起的时候换了口气，“我发誓我不会。”

 

注释：

我把改编的神话用在的太阳和月亮上，即他们的存在早于双圣树和Varda为了阻止Melkor的灵魂给Valinor(Nur-menel)降下光罩并复制了原本的天空，并进一步设定太阳为男性，月亮为女性（就是从精灵的概念上讲的吧）。


End file.
